EXTREME Fever
by Joce
Summary: Ryohei, upon his random entrance into Tsuna's room, tries to get him to once again join the boxing club notices that Tsuna may not be up to anything today after all. Ry27


EXTREME Fever

By: Jocelyn D. Hoover

Pairing: Ryohei x Tsuna

Warning: Randomness. Cuteness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.

08101991

Ryohei burst into Tsuna's room, fists pumped in the air and looking fired up, "SAWADA! Join the boxing club!"

When the only sound that followed was a whimper, Ryohei stalked forward, curious and crouched, poking Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna's eyes fluttered open slightly and he gazed straight into the eyes of Ryohei. Ryohei stared back into Tsuna's own delirious, darkened eyes. He pressed the back of his hand to Tsuna's head and pulled it away after a moment. He stood up and skimmed out the bedroom door. Tsuna groaned and then whimpered again.

Ryohei returned a moment later, holding a bucket and several wash clothes. He sat them down beside Tsuna's bed and kneeled, turning Tsuna onto his back, "Sawada. Hold extremely still for a minute."

He took care to soak the cloth, wring it only a bit and then placing it on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna muttered something and Ryohei gave him a strange look, "What?"

"Why... 're you helpin'?"

Ryohei cracked a huge smile, "Ahaha! That's an extremely funny question, Sawada!"

"Reborn hasn't... kicked me yet..."

"Ah! The little guy isn't here now that you mention it..." Ryohei murmured, looking around.

"Hot..." Tsuna muttered. He looked like he was fighting the covers.

"Sawada! To break this extreme fever, you have to keep the covers on!" Ryohei exclaimed, holding the covers down.

He felt a pang of guilt when Tsuna started to cry. Eventually, Tsuna gave up and lay there, sniffling pathetically. Ryohei smiled apologetically at him and wiped his tears away.

"You're going to make yourself dehydrated, Sawada."

Tsuna made a groaning noise in the back of his throat and huffed. Ryohei shook his head and sat back on his haunches. He brushed back Tsuna's bangs.

"Y'know. I always ended up taking care of Kyoko whenever she got sick, mom was always at work and dad was never home either." Ryohei said. Tsuna watched him through half-lidded eyes. He incoherently muttered something and somehow, Ryohei could tell what he was saying.

"Ah. She used to get sick alot when we were younger. She liked playing in the rain alot," something seemed to register in Ryohei's head as he said, "Sawada! We you playing in the rain!?"

The response consisted of a whine. Ryohei chuckled and got up quickly, marching out of the room. Tsuna waited patiently, wondering where he went off to.

About ten minutes later, Ryohei came back with something that looked like it should resemble soup.

Should.

But it didn't. Tsuna eyed the "food" wearily as Ryohei sat him up, really not wanting to see if it was edible.

"Here! Try my own special! Extreme soup!"

Tsuna choked on the spoonful Ryohei shoved in his mouth and ended up with his head hanging. He was pretty sure he knew why Kyoko never got sick anymore.

"Ah! Sawada! If you were that tired, you should've just said so!" Ryohei said, looking somewhat baffled.

Tsuna's eye twitched and he felt like scraping his tongue... but his arms felt too heavy so he'd figured he'd do it later. Ryohei set the bowl down and climbed into the bed with Tsuna. Tsuna's face heated up more than it should have and again, he babbled incoherently. And again, Ryohei somehow understood him.

"Ah, Kyoko and I used to do this whenever it was a cold day like today. Except now she just locks herself in her room with Haru. They must be doing something extreme in there to be giggling that much!" Ryohei laughed. He stopped when he noticed how much redder Tsuna's face seemed to have gotten, "Ah, Sawada, you have to relax."

Was... was Ryohei smirking at him!?

Oh for Pete's sake, Tsuna groaned and let Ryohei pulled him into a hug from behind, spooning with him. What surprised him next was the random, soft humming Ryohei seemed to start.

"Nii-san... why're... you humming?" Tsuna asked, his tongue feeling heavy.

He felt Ryohei shrug, "I usually don't. But I feel like doing my own extreme humming!"

Of course it was extreme... It was Ryohei afterall.

Tsuna wasn't sure if he felt embarrassed or shy about Ryohei helping him out. But he was pretty sure that thing poking him in the back accounted for it... it was kinda uncomfort- oh shit.

Tsuna's eyes widened like saucers and his face created a new shade of red as he tensed.

"Sawada! Relax!"

"You.. It... That!"

"Ah? Oh.." Ryohei's voice became muffled through Tsuna's hair.

"Uhn?"

"That's... something extreme!" Ryohei finished lamely. Tsuna sweatdropped and decided that he was just going back to bed after all.

It wasn't long after Tsuna fell asleep that Ryohei followed. Reborn, in the doorway, stood there with a small, knowing smirk.

"Those two can't hide anything very well."

08101991

Joce: ... Uh... I... I have no idea what to say about this... ((Dies in a corner.)) 


End file.
